


Мой героин

by Ginger_Lolli



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Lolli/pseuds/Ginger_Lolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда могут привести любопытство и наивность? И легко ли сопротивляться собственным чувствам? </p>
<p>Не посвящается никому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой героин

Я знал, что так будет, что я найду его именно там. Когда я зашёл в этот блядский бар, то почти сразу же увидел Дэниэла, и хотя с этого ракурса я не вижу толком его лица, я уверен — он пялится влюблёнными глазами на эту тварь. На меня он давно уже так не смотрит.Я хочу закатить грандиозный скандал, я хочу орать, я хочу убить здесь всех, но ещё больше я хочу пристрелить эту суку с микрофоном. Руки сами сжимаются в кулаки и тело начинает будто вибрировать...Нельзя. И дело даже не в том, что это дорого мне обойдётся. Он не простит. Но помечтать-то можно?..   
Дожидаюсь окончания песни, чёртового гнусавого хрипения-стона, на тварь стараюсь не смотреть. Аплодисменты, свист, восторженные вопли будто взрывают мне мозг. На моём лице гримаса боли и отвращения, я чувствую. Надо срочно что-то делать. Цепляю спокойную улыбку. Я моложе твари, и быть может даже в чём-то красивее, живее, уж точно, но это не имеет сейчас значения, и я чувствую себя отвратительным уродом и боюсь только одного — что все видят, какой я жалкий ничтожный придурок. Поэтому я стараюсь выглядеть спокойным. Пристойным, да. Чтобы никто не догадался. И я улыбаюсь, совсем чуть-чуть.   
Бар оформлен под салун — темные узорчатые обои, панели под дуб, массивные деревянные столики, приглушенный свет, огромная стойка; за спиной бармена в белоснежной рубашке стеллажи с разнообразнейшим бухлом. Почти все с интересом смотрят на музыкантов. Вокруг кумар — кондиционеры не справляются, снаружи жаркий июньский вечер, а здесь традиционно все дымят. Народу в баре битком — это популярное местечко. Но Дэниэл сидит один, рядом с ним ещё два стула. Кого-то ждёт? Сейчас узнаем.   
Я подхожу, он не видит меня, всё его внимание приковано к сцене. Наконец я могу полностью увидеть его лицо. Он смотрит вперед с такой нежностью и восхищением, что сердце начинает мерзко ныть, хотя оно и так ноет не переставая последние месяцы. Но сейчас, при виде этого столь явного преклонения, боль становится особенно острой.   
— Привет, — и сажусь рядом. В груди будто кол забит.   
Я сам не узнаю свой голос, хриплый и чужой, поэтому в первые мгновения, когда он повернул голову, услышав моё «привет», на его лице обычное удивление, но когда он видит, что это именно я, то проступает усталость и досада, в сияющих глазах будто гаснет свет. Всё занимает меньше секунды, но я обострённо-болезненно ловлю эту смену эмоций на любимом лице.  
И почему-то я ожидал, что реакция будет иной: может быть,смущение — ведь я поймал его с поличным, может быть, злость — ведь я помешал ему, но только не это.   
— Привет, — он слегка улыбается мне, за улыбкой — лёгкое презрение, но он дружелюбен — надоедливая собачка нашла по запаху и жаждет вылизывать пятки — нога не поднимется пнуть, но и радости никакой, правильно — только усталость и досада. Я легко читаю всё это на его красивом лице, мне бы бежать отсюда без оглядки, в последней попытке сохранить остатки гордости, но только прямое попадание атомной бомбы способно поднять меня с этого места. Да и гордости никакой давно уже нет, я потерял её в тщетных попытках вернуть его чувства ко мне, а может её и не было. Точно не было. Я даже не знаю, что это такое. Зато я хорошо знаю, что значит умирать в его объятиях, и в этом смысл всего.   
— Что ты будешь? Как всегда — мартини? — он продолжает улыбаться, презрение на лице становится ещё более явным, он знает и я знаю — тот случай, когда я нажрался любимого напитка так, что облевал весь сортир, и не важно, что напился я от отчаяния, не в силах выносить зрелище того, как он влюбляется в проклятого трансвестита снова и я ничего не могу сделать, я не в силах помешать...   
Я пью мартини почти каждый день, мне легче от этого, я почти улетаю с полбутылки — много ли надо такому доходяге, как я, к тому же, за последнее время я исхудал ещё больше. Это видят все, кроме него, ему не до этого. «Эй, хреново выглядишь, как с креста снят, ты не заболел случаем?» — это Зоуи с семинара профессора Торнотона в курилке на днях. Нет, детка, не заболел. Я просто сдыхаю, это не болезнь. И у смерти моей тёмно-карие глаза, самые прекрасные в мире. Умереть за них — счастье, если б ещё только боли не чувствовать...   
— "Джэк Дэниэлс", бутылка, — говорю я пробегающей с подносом официантке, а чего мелочиться.   
В этом баре есть кухня, здесь готовят, и усталые канцелярские крысы любят пожрать после трудного дня, поэтому на подносе у девчонки блюда с картофелем и отбивными, какие-то салаты, напитки. От запаха еды начинает мутить, не хочу есть. Но и без ничего тоже нельзя. — И закуски какой— нибудь, ладно?   
Я улыбаюсь ей, она кивает и бежит дальше.   
— Эй, маленький, не слишком ли это для тебя? — Дэниэл смотрит пристально, достаёт из пачки, лежащей перед ним, сигарету. Щелчок зажигалки, он закуривает, не отводя от меня глаз, чуть прищурившись от дыма. «Маленький». Так он зовёт меня. Звал с самого начала, и раньше от этого простого обращения я чувствовал тепло и что-то сладко обрывалось в животе — это как его метка, ему нравилось моё тонкое тело, худые запястья, узкие бёдра, и, конечно, как он сам говорил — "красивая маленькая задница".  
Теперь интимность этого обращения ничего не значит, пустой звук.   
— Я тебе не «маленький», — начинаю беспомощно злиться, но улыбаюсь, беру из его руки сигарету и затягиваюсь.   
Не знаю, что он там хочет увидеть на моём лице, но он хмыкает и закуривает снова, не отводя взгляда. Потом отхлёбывает из своего бокала — джин с тоником, как я вижу — и произносит спокойно:   
— Да как скажешь. И если заблюёшь всё опять, я тебя тут брошу, пьяного, так и знай. Будет тебе наука, — это он так шутит.   
— Угу... И не заблюю, не надейся, — смотрите-ка, я ещё пытаюсь огрызаться. Только это тоже ни хрена не значит, я весь его, с потрохами. Стоит ему только захотеть или приказать.   
Курю, не глядя на него. Приносят виски и какие-то канапе. Я не собираюсь есть эту дрянь, точно. И ни к чему ему знать, что я уже не косею так быстро — сказывается привычка.Толерантность к алкоголю, фак.   
Тем временем со сцены опять начинает звучать музыка. Гул голосов вокруг стихает, но не до конца — не все вокруг оголтелые фанаты блондинистой суки. Не хочу смотреть вперёд, но не смотреть не могу. Тощее тело. Длинные светлые волосы, длинная шея, острый кадык. Безжизненное красивое лицо. Короткое платье цвета морской волны с драпировкой на груди, оно открывает стройные ноги, слишком жилистые для женских, но он и не пытается быть женщиной. Он и платья, по-моему, носит лишь потому, что они отвечают его эстетическим требованиям, идеально сочетаясь с его длинными патлами, красивыми, сука, патлами. Ему нравится его инопланетный вид. И я не могу не признать, что в нём есть странное очарование, завораживающая необычность. И голос, почти непристойный. Хрипловатый, гнусавый.Чистый и звонкий, почти женский, когда тварь берёт высокие ноты. Таким голосом стонать и визжать, когда насилует банда байкеров. О, если бы это было правдой...Его зовут Кристал. Но я называю его тварь. Или сука.   
Я прикрываю глаза, не в силах больше всё это выносить. В голове бьётся одна мысль — если бы я только знал раньше. Если бы кто-то сказал мне год назад, во что я превращусь, кем сделает меня Дэниэл.

***   
Всё начиналось как шутка.Так легко, непринуждённо. От любопытства кошка сдохла, говорят? Что ж , похоже, это правда. Я и есть любопытная кошатина, сунувшая тупую башку неведомо куда, а теперь вот за эту башку ухватились и откручивают.   
Я впервые увидел Дэниэла два года назад, на свадьбе Джекки, старшей сестры. Мне представили его как брата жениха. Каким было первое впечатление? Он мне не понравился. Обычная офисная стрижка, чёрные волосы, маленькие тёмные глаза. Но черты лица были правильны, его можно было бы назвать симпатичным.   
Я сказал «симпатичным»? Это не так — сейчас он кажется мне самым красивым человеком на свете, я могу смотреть на него часами, плавясь от любви.   
У него крепкие плечи, он казался выше меня и тяжелее, крупнее. Смокинг странно сочетался, если можно так сказать, с бриллиантовой серёжкой в левом ухе. Он старше меня на 15 лет, и это мне следовало бы быть таким неформальным. Но что было, то было — тогда я был абсолютно чистым — ни тату, ни пирсинга. 

На сегодняшний день я частично исправил это упущение, да. Пирсинг позволяет мне чувствовать, что я хоть в чём-то властен над моим телом, и что я всё ещё жив. Когда я ощущаю тот внутренний сухой треск, с которым игла пробивает кожу, то мне кажется, что от комка отчаяния в моей груди отделяется кусочек, тем больший, чем больнее мне в этот момент, и улетает через прокол... История моего пирсинга — история его измен и вранья, я иду в салон после каждого раза, когда он выворачивает мне душу. Это так по-детски, но мне становится легче после новой порции металла. Когда мне больше нечего будет проколоть, перейду, наверное, на тату.Тем более, что он поставил ограничения — на лице мне больше ничего нельзя делать,штанги в брови более чем достаточно, он ясно дал понять. Хотя против ушей ничего не имеет, даже наоборот — в виде поощрения у меня комплект из двух бриллиантовых гвоздей и платиновых колечек с камнями помельче, как раз по окружности левого уха. Это был его подарок, изготовленный на заказ. Надеюсь, меня кто-нибудь прикончит, позарившись на это великолепие, хотя оно и не бросается в глаза — длинные волосы закрывают. Ему нравятся длинные волосы, и я специально отрастил для него эти пряди. Всё никак не решусь осветлить их, — ему когда-то нравился мой каштановый цвет...У меня ещё остается второе ухо, свободное от колечек, так что есть, чем заняться. Ну, хоть что-то хорошо.   
Но больше всего ему нравится шарик штанги в языке. Подозреваю, это из-за тех ощущений, когда мой язык бьётся по головке его члена, лаская и вылизывая, и ещё скользя по всей длинне. Что ж , так и было задумано.   
Тело я тоже не оставил без внимания, но мне самому там нравится меньше. 

Мда, но это я отвлёкся. В общем, была у него одна разъединая серьга и на работе он её снимал, хотя мог бы этого и не делать — он был держателем несиротского пакета акций, а также ведущим программистом крупной компании, занимающейся разработкой новых игр и програмного обеспечения, и на такую звезду правила не распространялись. Кроме всего прочего, он был начальником отдела, жестким и требовательным педантом, и, несмотря на свою гениальность, успевал контролировать и дрючить всех, кто был в его подчинении, и лично подавал пример своим рабам, сорри, подчинённым (а их было более 50 человек), в том числе и по части внешнего вида. В компании его, конечно, ценили, и доход позволял ему жить на широкую ногу, но он презирал материальные блага. Или не умел пользоваться деньгами, я так и не понял. Хотя квартирка у него неплохая — пентхауз в роскошном доме в центре. Почти все деньги оставались в банке.Теперь-то он тратит их на тварь. И это тоже бесит.   
Мы почти не общались в тот раз, настолько мы были разные. Да и остаёмся разными по сей день. А сейчас нам вообще не о чем говорить, хотя я готов слушать его, лишь бы он смотрел на меня и был со мной, но он немногословен, в последнее время особенно. «Извини, но мне интереснее с кем-то моего возраста», — сказал он мне на днях, когда я опять закатил истерику по поводу его прошлого похода в грёбаный бар к проклятой суке, просто вот вспомнилось и я завёлся, бывает, пьяный был. 

Второй раз мы увиделись через полгода, на похоронах его дяди, Джекки с Айзеком за каким-то хреном потащили меня туда. Похороны были в Бостоне. После церемонии все набилась в дом теперь уже вдовы, тётушки. Сигары, неспешные разговоры, лёгкие закуски, алкоголь. Потом градус настроения присутствующих начал повышаться пропорционально количеству выпитого, до танцев не дошло, но футбольные матчи, а потом и женщины, обсуждались в тесном мужском кругу. Наверное, так же, как и рецепты, дети, общие знакомые в женской компании. В общем, я очень устал — это был первый курс колледжа и я не высыпался, с трёх глотков виски слегка окосел и почувствовал, что надо бы прилечь. Зашёл в первую попавшуюся комнату с кроватью, рухнул с краю и отрубился. Очнулся, когда почувствовал, что кто-то гладит меня по спине, очень нежно водит рукой по шее, перебирает волосы на затылке. Это было безумно приятно, в голове поднималась та особая томная щекотка, которая всегда у меня возникала, если кто-то трогал мои волосы, я просто отъезжал, теряя волю. В то же время с сексом это имело мало общего, такая же приятность могла возникнуть оттого, что кто-то мне неожиданно оказывал какую-то услугу, к примеру, в школе решение сложной задачи объяснял, и помощнику было невдомёк, что я нихрена уже не соображаю от кайфа, просто плыву, тупо кивая. Редко, но бывало и такое.   
Я повернулся и остолбенел — рядом лежал, опираясь на локоть, Дэниэл.   
— Ты стонал во сне, — говорит. На лице никаких эмоций. Я так офигел, что не нашёлся, что ответить, а он встал спокойно и вышел. Тогда я впервые задумался о нём. Что это было? Он гей, что ли? Я спросил у сестры, и мне ответили, что нет. Он даже был женат, недолго, правда.   
Но всё равно, я с тех пор — нет-нет, да и вспоминал о нём. И ещё осталось — когда я слышу по телефону его чуть приглушенный голос, то в затылке опять возникает это балдёжное ощущение. До сих пор. Наверное, потому, что мы очень редко говорим по телефону, и каждый разговор словно возвращает нас в то время, к началу отношений. 

Я не могу сказать, что был безгрешен — некая испорченность таилась во мне с детства. Смутно вспоминаю, но совсем маленьким я любил представлять себя девочкой, и даже лет в десять тайно мерял мамины украшения и платья, красил губы её помадой, когда родителей не было дома. Мне везло — меня так никто и не застукал, — соседской девчонке, бэби-ситтеру, не было до нас дела, к тому же у неё был договор с сестрой — Джекки позволяла ей приводить парня, а та разрешала сестре сбегать на свидания с её очередным мальчиком, и я оставался предоставлен сам себе, чем и пользовался, отрываясь в родительской спальне. Такие вот были странности, правда, недолго. И это при всём том, что я постоянно влюблялся в каких-нибудь подружек из школы. Но был таким зажатым и робким, что совершенно не мог с ними общаться, тупо молчал, не в силах вымолвить и слова. Наверное поэтому и не был популярным парнем, даже на выпускной в средней школе не нашёл в себе мужества пригласить девочку, в которую был влюблён тогда.   
В старшей школе я почти убедил себя, что девчонки мне не нужны, только дрочил, как мартовский заяц. Пока подруга Джекки по колледжу не решила развлечься со мной. До сих пор помню, как меня трясло тогда — до такой степени я боялся сделать что-то не так. Кончил я почти сразу, не успев толком вставить, совершенно обалдев от её упругой, бархатной и тёплой тесноты. Лили приняла это как должное, она была неглупой девушкой, и через пару минут я постарался доставить ей удовольствие. Тем более, что как выяснилось, я не видел никаких табу ни в сексе, ни в женском теле. Короче, что сказать... Старался. Представлял, как будто мне врезали по яйцам на футболе, лишь бы не кончить подольше. Она настаивала на том, чтобы мы скрывали наш роман, говорила, смеясь, что моя мать посадит её за растление малолетки. Я, хоть и обижался на это, но молчал — её слово было законом для меня, к тому же я догадывался, что ма действительно не обрадуется, поэтому хранил нашу будоражащую тайну, чувствуя превосходство над сверстниками, и не обращая более никакого внимания на девочек из школы. Мы провстречались, если можно так назвать коечные свидания студентки и 16-летнего школьника, ещё год, пока она не встретила своего Ронни и не объяснила мне очень мягко, что секс со мной чудесен, но ей нужна семья. Я понял. Только тосковал сначала. Почему-то я думал, что мы будем и дальше вместе, я дорасту до неё, мне исполнится 18, и нам не нужно будет больше скрываться...   
Примерно в это же время закончилась школа и я поступил в Вестерн колледж. Почти сразу я нашёл себе подругу, её звали Дорис, и без особых обязательств мы приятно проводили время вместе, такая себе дружба с постелью. Сейчас Дорис — мой самый близкий друг, секса у нас нет уже полгода, была одна вялая попытка, но ничего не получилось. Я теперь только и умею, что кончать раз за разом, когда Дэниэл вбивает в меня свой член, и боюсь, не способен никому больше задвинуть. Ну разве что ему, но кто ж теперь позволит, мечты-мечты...   
Хотя какое-то время после первой катастрофической ссоры с Дэнни я в глубине души иррационально обвинял её во всём, ведь именно с Дорис я тогда так опромётчиво расчирикался по телефону, дебил...Но со временем это несправедливое чувство прошло, чему я очень рад, я и правда не знаю, что было бы со мной, если бы не она. Она умна и не болтлива, а её порядочность просто не имеет границ, и она единственная в курсе моих отношений с Дэниэлом. И ещё она очень добрая, причём не только по отношению ко мне, я не знаю больше таких добрых людей. Честно, без неё я просто сдох бы. Она — моя главная драгоценность. Не считая Дэниэла, конечно. Он — моё Солнце, центр моей вселенной.   
Боже, я стал таким идиотом...

В колледже я уже не был робким мальчишкой, скорее наоборот. Друзья, подруги, студенческие вечеринки. На одной из таких вечеринок я приобрёл первый гомосексуальный опыт, если так можно сказать, совершенно неожиданно для себя. С Джеком мы учились в одной группе, и он был моим лучшим другом. В ту ночь мы не только выпили, но и накурились травы. Печень и мозги работали что надо, поэтому мы были пьяными, но очень даже бодренькими. Как мы оказались вместе в ванной комнате — не помню, но было весело, я хихикал как безумный и говорил-говорил-говорил. Потом склонился над раковиной, попить воды — жажда была, как в пустыне, а когда поднял голову и уткнулся в своё отражение, то замер. Капли воды на моём совершенно пьяном, белом лице, с яркими по контрасту, пухлыми губами, прилипшие ко лбу пряди волос, и Джек сзади, смотрит не мигая, странно смотрит и выглядит трезвым. Он обнял меня и развернул к себе. Целовались мы торопливо и жадно, я ничего не слышал и не соображал, сердце билось словно в голове, а член стоял как каменный и это было бы больно, если бы не было так хорошо. Языки сплетались и я никак не мог перестать удивляться мягкости губ Джека, совершенно неожиданной, а наши руки тем временем торопливо расстёгивали джинсы друг друга. Я с трудом оторвался от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и неожиданно для себя опустился перед ним на колени, в этот момент я был смел и раскован, как никогда. Вытащил из-под резинки боксёров его член, успел подивиться его размерам и тому, что он оказался обрезанным и взял его в рот. Это было на удивление приятно. Да что там. Чистый кайф. Я сжимал губы и старался делать всё так, как сделал бы себе сам. Мы стонали, не боясь, что нас услышат, Джек гладил и перебирал мои волосы, а я вцепился руками в его бёдра и старался взять как можно глубже, сжать губы как можно крепче. Когда он кончил, я не понял ничего во вкусе, но отметил, что сперма — какая-то терпкая штука. Джек тоже оказался хорош... Сейчас, по прошествии времени, приобретя богатый минетный опыт, могу сказать, что сосал он совсем неплохо, не иначе, врождённый талант. Хотел бы я сказать, что разницы не было — между минетом Джека и минетом Дорис, к примеру, или любой другой девушки. Разница была. Видеть, как твой друг, мужчина, отсасывает тебе, как его губы охватывают твой член и голова двигается вперед-назад, — это заводит почище всякой дури.   
Мы потом общались как ни в чём не бывало, и ни он, ни я, не делали попыток как-то продолжить это или хотя бы обсудить. По обоюдному молчаливому согласию мы не вспоминали этот эпизод в ванной, будто и не было ничего. Но я помнил мягкость его губ и бархатистую нежность его кожи там, и видел, что он тоже всё помнит. Мне тогда всё ещё не приходило в голову, что можно встречаться с парнями. К случившемуся я относился как к опыту. Приятному, очень приятному, но странному. И уж точно не собирался впредь заниматься подобным.   
В общем, к моменту встречи с Дэниэлом, я был не так уж невинен.   
Завертелось всё на очередном семейном празднике — крестины первенца Джекки и Айзека, малышки Лизы. Джекки с мужем договорились, что девочки будут расти в духе методистской церкви, как все в нашей семье, а мальчики будут исповедовать иудаизм. Главное, что предков Айзека это устраивало.   
Короче, праздник, да. Я крёстный. После церемонии в церкви были накрыты столы на лужайке — музыка, танцы, угощение горой. У Джекки и Айзека роскошный дом, с садом, лужайкой и бассейном, он вообще из богатой семьи, не то, что мы.   
Я немного устал и с бокалом пошёл поискать уголок поукромней. Нашёл беседку, но она была занята. Конечно, Дэниэлом. Рядом с ним стояла бутылка джина, в руках сигарета. Беседка была увита розами, какой-то поздний сорт, они как раз цвели, запах стоял одуряющий. Дэниэл похлопал по скамье рядом — садись, мол. Сначала мы курили молча. Потом разговорились. Не помню, о чём. О его работе, о моей учёбе, о конторе дальнего родственника, в которой я собирался подрабатывать, набираясь опыта. Но всё это время, глядя в его тёмные глаза, вдыхая его запах, пробивающийся сквозь аромат роз, я вспоминал, как он гладил меня тогда. Почему он соврал, что я стонал? Почему гладил? Я хотел знать.   
Потом разговор зашёл о личном. Я рассказал о Дорис, о том, что это не любовь, а дружба, но так даже лучше. Он курил, слушал, не перебивая. Я спросил, прихлёбывая из бутылки, уже изрядно навеселе:   
— А у тебя есть кто-то?   
Он прищурился, выдыхая дым:   
— Уже нет.   
— Расстались? — я был настойчив, сам не знаю зачем.   
— Он полюбил другого, — спокойно так, между двумя затяжками.   
— Он? Так ты гей? — я был немного шокирован простотой этих слов, щедростью его признания. Он пожал плечами:   
— Не знаю.Мне всё равно, я не думал об этом. Мне иногда нравятся мужчины, вот и всё, — и далее, без перехода: — Сейчас мне нравишься ты. Ещё с того раза.   
Я не знал, что сказать. Молчал. Надо было, чтоб кто-то перезагрузил мои мозги.Что он и сделал, потянувшись ко мне и прижавшись к моим губам своими. Его губы не были мягкими, как у Джека, но поцелуй был ещё более крышесносный, более искусный, что ли. Он гладил мой затылок, как тогда, и я чувствовал, что таю...   
Мы перезванивались, меня будоражило, я понимал, что стою на пороге чего-то нового, но это не пугало(проклятая щекотка в затылке),и через пару дней мы встретились в баре в центре города, где за коктейлями говорили обо всём на свете, узнавая друг друга. Среди прочего, я узнал, что он очень любил парня, о котором говорил тогда, но тот встретил другого почти одновременно с Дэниэлом и выбор оказался не в пользу Дэнни. У парня было странное имя, женское — Кристал, он пел в ресторанах и клубах, и я подумал, что название пафосного шампанского — подходящий псевдоним для такого рода занятий, хотя он и не первый это придумал. Я выяснил эти подробности, чтобы тут же забыть о них, и не задавал больше вопросов о его бывших, меня гораздо больше интересовало происходящее между нами. Глаза Дэниэла смотрели на меня с откровенным интересом и нежностью, но это не было ни пошло, ни отвратительно, наоборот, я вспоминал, как мы целовались в беседке и хотел повторения. Я понимал, что это не влюблённость или неудержимое желание. Мне просто было интересно и я хотел зайти немного дальше, вспоминая ванную, Джека и как это было приятно и развратно. Я хотел эксперимента. В общем, сам пёр в капкан, не особо думая о последствиях.   
Тогда, в самый первый раз, в квартире Дэниэла не произошло ничего, что изменило бы меня. Мы ввалились заполночь, целуясь, как сумасшедшие, почти не размыкая губ, раздевали друг друга, путаясь в одежде. Наше дыхание казалось оглушающе громким. Не включая света, мы рухнули на кровать. Моя кожа горела под его поцелуями, и мне казалось, что я вот-вот кончу от перевозбуждения. Его губы скользили по моей шее, вылизывая и покусывая, и я чувствовал под своими руками дрожь его тела. Он вдруг выпрямился и сел на колени, разглядывая меня. В свете огней ночного города его глаза мерцали, как звёзды. «Какой ты маленький и нежный», — прошептал он, продолжая гладить мою грудь и живот. Меня тоже трясло, и когда он склонился и его язык коснулся моего члена, я не выдержал и застонал, и хватило лишь пары его движений вверх-вниз, чтобы я кончил, задыхаясь, с криком. Я потянулся к нему, но он опрокинул меня опять, навзничь, удерживая мои руки, прижимая их к постели над моей головой, продолжая целовать шею, ласкать языком ставшие вдруг болезненно чувствительными соски. Я понимал, что опять возбуждаюсь, и приподнявшись, поцеловал его торопливо и глубоко, а он, удерживая мои руки одной своей, другой рукой гладил внутреннюю поверхность моих бёдер, касаясь так нежно, что я мог только стонать от наслаждения, чувствуя себя слабым, как будто все мои кости расплавились. И когда он перевернул меня на живот, я уже был готов к тому, что произойдёт, это не пугало и не смущало. Он целовал, покусывая, мою шею, и все время повторял, какой я красивый, какая у меня нежная кожа, как он меня хочет. Чувствуя холодное и мокрое от смазки прикосновение между ягодиц, я был уже настолько возбуждён, что совершенно не ощутил никакого дискомфорта от проникновения его пальцев, сразу двух. Было просто странно и непривычно. Вдруг он зацепил внутри что-то и меня почти подбросило, настолько приятным и неожиданным было ощущение, а он продолжал ласкать меня пальцами, всё так же надавливая на чувствительное местечко внутри, и когда я вдруг почувствовал пустоту, то просто заскулил от разочарования.   
-Шшшш, маленький... — я ощутил, как к моему входу, жаждущему теперь его прикосновений, прижалось что-то гораздо более массивное, чем два пальца.Он приподнял меня, подхватив одной рукой под живот, а другой направляя свой член, погружаясь в меня по миллиметру, раздвигая размягчённые его пальцами мышцы. Боли не было, но приятно не было тоже. Он вошёл наконец, почти полностью, немного подождал, видимо, давая возможность привыкнуть к чувству наполненности, и начал размеренно двигаться, в такт движениям руки на моём члене. Он кончил через пару минут, затем перевернул меня на спину и взял в рот, я потянулся к его руке, он понял и опять ввёл в меня пальцы, я застонал и выгнулся — даааа...Я повторял это «да», задыхаясь, насаживаясь на его пальцы, прижимая его голову к себе, и весь мир был сосредоточен на кончиках моих дрожащих ресниц и закушенных губ, я плавился и улетал. Наконец, мои бёдра судорожно дёрнулись вверх и я кончил с протяжным криком, на несколько минут выпадая из реальности. Я успел услышать, как он застонал, вздрагивая, и понял, что он кончил тоже, всего лишь лаская меня. После этого я мгновенно заснул.   
Проснулся я утром с головной болью, и Дэнни поднёс мне стакан с минералкой и таблетку аспирина. За окном шумел город, едва слышно гудел кондиционер, в голове было пусто и хорошо, я оказался в постели мужика, но меня это только забавляло. Мне нравилось.

После этого начались наши счастливые дни. Я почти ничего не помню о том времени, и не люблю вспоминать. Он был так нежен и предупредителен со мной с самого начала, что я не удивлялся его ласковой заботе и считал это отношение совершенно естественным и обычным. Иногда это утомляло. Преданность в его глазах, его желание видеть меня постоянно становились обузой. Он хотел контролировать всё, и я не мог уже встречаться с друзьями, он пытался влиться в нашу компанию, но я не хотел этого, я боялся, что они догадаются о том, что мы любовники. Тогда Дэниэл познакомил меня со своими друзьями и знакомыми, ввёл, так сказать, в свой круг, и мы часто проводили время с этими респектабельными и не очень, но всегда интересными людьми. Им он никогда не говорил вслух, кто я для него, кто мы друг для друга, никто и не спрашивал, конечно, но было понятно и так. Два его самых близких друга, Питер и Сонни... Они приняли меня очень тепло, с неподдельным, как мне казалось, интересом, и они мне страшно нравились — умные, сильные, успешные. Я думал, что они и мои друзья тоже, но это оказалось не так. Когда начались наши проблемы в отношениях, мне ясно дали понять, что я могу не рассчитывать не то, что на их поддержку, но и на общение с ними вообще. Оказывается, я был для них только забавным мальчиком, подстилкой их лучшего друга. Может, не так грубо, но очень близко. Это прозрение ранило меня едва ли не так же сильно, как и перемены в Дэниэле.   
Ещё он охотно водил меня в самые дорогие клубы, выгуливал, как ребёнка на площадке, приглядывая, чтоб я ничего не пережрал или не нанюхался, но пить позволял, и сам охотно выпивал.   
С каждым днём, мне казалось, он испытывал ко мне всё большую любовь и привязанность, а я принимал это как должное, позволяя любить себя, ощущая, что я самый красивый и необыкновенный. Я просто купался в его обожании, упивался им и не думал, что это когда-нибудь закончится. Он взрастил во мне абсолютное доверие. Я не знаю, почему я такой дурак, но мне казалось, что нет ничего более незыблемого, чем эта всепоглощающая любовь. Я поверил ему. Просто поверил. Точка. Как говорится, «вот и всё, что я могу сказать про Вьетнам».   
Тем временем, он становился до ужаса навязчивым и отделаться от него было непросто, поэтому я всё реже общался с кем-либо из друзей, даже с Джеком мы стали совсем чужими, и это бесило. К тому же он повадился воспитывать меня и наставлять на путь истинный, а вот это раздражало уже по-взрослому. Он ревновал меня ко всем, как я вскоре понял. Особенно к Дорис. Я сразу дал понять, что мои отношения с Дорис не обсуждаются, и поскольку это была женщина, он, сообразно со своим кодексом чести, не мог настаивать на прекращении моей дружбы-секса с ней. Но он страдал, и временами, мне казалось, что он ненавидит мою рыжую хохотушку больше всех на свете. Я выговаривал ему по этому поводу, и он отступал. И в то же время, он окружал меня таким теплом и заботой, что сердце таяло, ему нравилось дарить мне подарки и предупреждать желания, и я так быстро привык к обожанию в его глазах, трепетному и нежному отношению, всё это стало моим наркотиком, только я не сразу понял, что я на крючке... Он так старался стать для меня всем, заполнить собой всю мою жизнь, что немало преуспел в этом.   
Прикосновения и поцелуи... О, это отдельная тема. Он всё время лез с объятиями и поцелуями, словно испытывая постоянную потребность впиваться в мои губы, гладить меня и обнимать. Он мог, к примеру, обнять меня и целовать бесконечно долго, не имея ввиду заняться сексом. Меня это страшно раздражало, я всегда был заводным парнем, и не любил долгих прелюдий, всех этих ласк и поцелуев. Если целоваться, так только затем, чтоб поскорее встал и можно было перейти к делу, а если гладить, то конкретные места. 

Зато теперь я понимаю.Нет ничего слаще его губ, и просто таять в его объятиях, лаская его язык своим, нежно прихватывать губами его губы, прижиматься к нему, зная, что в этот момент он только твой — это счастье. Теперь, когда он только берёт меня за руку, я возбуждаюсь мгновенно, где бы мы ни были, от простого, но такого интимного ощущения моей ладони в его руке. 

И секс...Секс был неплох. Такого упоения, как в первый раз, я больше не испытывал. Мы менялись, иногда я был сверху, но ему это не очень нравилось, и я уступал чаще. Без неохоты, надо признаться, — он так восхищался мной, что я чувствовал себя драгоценной статуэткой, хрустальной розой, бля, не знаю чем ещё, и я подсаживался на это отношение всё больше с каждым днём, сам того не замечая. Да, секс был неплох, что уж скромничать, как я думал тогда. 

Теперь-то я знаю, что такое настоящий секс, настоящий кайф. Это когда он вваливается среди ночи, окутанный запахом перегара и чужого, блядского парфюма, и берёт меня без всякой прелюдии, иногда прямо в холле, не раздеваясь, тёплого, сонного, когда я выхожу на шум открываемой им входной двери, прикорнув перед этим где-нибудь на диване, утомлённый ожиданием, с мобильником, которому недоступен самый главный абонент в моей жизни. Мне больно, он дерёт меня почти насухую (немного слюны на его очень немаленьком члене не в счёт), но в то же время мне позорно хорошо, он трахает под тем углом, под которым у меня сносит крышу через пару минут, его грубые толчки, пальцы на моих бёдрах наполняют невыносимой сладостью всё моё тело, с каждой минутой всё сильнее, а дергающее жжение вокруг ануса, куда он так настойчиво вбивается, перерастает в опаляющий жар, мне горячо, мне хорошо, я подаюсь ему навстречу и хочу, чтобы он заполнил меня собой без остатка, хочу впитать его, растворить в себе, раствориться в нём, и когда я вспыхиваю, как сверхновая, то слышу свой крик как бы со стороны, содрогаюсь и дёргаюсь, как под током, но он только крепче сжимает меня и продолжает накачивать, он же пьян, поэтому долго не может кончить. Возвращается боль, но через эту боль и мучительный стыд начинает пробиваться пламя нового возбуждения, и через какое-то время я опять взрываюсь, и тут волна оргазма накрывает и его, и этот раз длится дольше и ярче, и я люблю его в этот момент до потери сознания, и мне плевать, что он сделал меня такой шлюхой, которую устраивает даже трах в холле на пороге, устраивает, что он был опять с этой сукой, за которой я теперь подбираю крохи его внимания, устраивает всё, и шлюха готова душу отдать за него, не то что жизнь... 

Дни проходили в спокойствии и любви, и вот, наступил переломный день, но это я понял только потом... Однажды он привёл меня в небольшой, но уютный бар, «Мустанг», и тогда я впервые увидел Кристалл, прекрасное ледяное создание в женском платье. Я был очарован его(её?) голосом. Но моё восхищение быстро прошло, стоило мне только внимательнее присмотреться к Дэниэлу — он пожирал её(его?) глазами, они сияли. Этот свет просто испугал меня, я понял, что он опять во власти чар проклятого трансвестита, что вот сейчас, на моих глазах, он заново влюбляется в эту тварь. От страха и подкрадывающегося на мягких лапах отчаяния, я напился, как свинья, и вскоре меня мучительно выворачивало в сортире, но это заставило его заниматься мной, отвезти меня домой, приводить в чувство и я радовался сквозь дурноту, что спас наши отношения, не дал ему подойти к ней, суке, и разговориться, вспоминая былые деньки.   
Наивный идиот...  
До сих пор тошно и страшно вспоминать тот день, в который обидел его.   
От своей квартиры я не отказывался, но фактически жил у Дэниэла. Я приболел накануне, не смог выйти на учёбу и на работу, и, предупредив начальство, отсиживался дома, поглощая таблетки и горячий чай со сливками. Мне как раз позвонила Дорис, она порывалась прийти проведать, но я не хотел заразить её, поэтому отговаривал.То-сё, речь зашла о Дэнни, и тут меня прорвало. Я увлёкся и начал жаловаться, что устал от него, что-то наговаривал, посмеиваясь, иногда зло, и чувствовал себя таким умудрённым, циничным и роскошным, что сам себе диву давался. Дорис пыталась остановить меня, толкуя что-то о том, что я не прав, но я заливался канарейкой. Сидел, закинув ноги на стол, нёс всё это, стебался и умничал, даже наполовину так не думая, а на дне тренькал тревожный колокольчик — я был несправедлив к нему, но меня несло — не остановить. Наконец я произнёс что-то вроде:   
— Знаешь, я бы расстался с ним, до того он допёк меня своим желанием всё контролировать и липучестью. Но он так влюблён, что силы духа не хватает. Смотрит, как собака, ну как с таким разбежишься? Пора бы с этой голубизной завязывать. Поебались — разбежались, как говорится.

Поворачиваюсь, а передо мной Дэнни, бледный, губы сжаты в полоску. Я думал, он ударит меня. Но он молча развернулся и вышел.(Не в этот раз, хехе). 

Пришёл он поздно, среди ночи. Я бросился к нему, прижался, но он так и стоял, свесив руки, потом отстранил меня спокойно, и пошёл в душ. Мне стало страшно, его молчание убивало. К тому же опять полезла вверх температура и всё было как в тумане, сердце разрывалось от страха и тоски, я чувствовал, что произошло что-то непоправимое. Он вышел из ванной и лёг в спальне для гостей. Я сначала онемел, а потом опять начал лезть к нему, объясняя и оправдываясь. Не помню, что я говорил, но в конце концов он оттаял. Особенно после того, как я сказал, что буду сейчас собирать вещи. Он обнял меня, и я даже разревелся, впервые за хрен знает сколько лет, и потом ещё долго, всхлипывая, пытался объяснить, что я так не думаю, что я просто трепался, сам не знаю зачем, а он целовал меня тихонько, вытирая мои слёзы... В этот момент я начал осознавать, в какую ловушку попал, в какой я зависимости. Осознал внезапно, как водится, и как же я был напуган, вспоминая безразличие и холодную злость в его лице в первые минуты... 

И вроде бы всё наладилось, но мы начали ссориться, и я всё чаще оставался у себя, первое время даже наслаждаясь новообретённой свободой. Потом я заметил, что он как-то охладел ко мне, и чем меньше внимания он мне уделял, тем больше я к нему тянулся, оставаясь у него всё чаще. Наконец, в один далеко не прекрасный день всё прояснилось. Я позвонил ему и сказал, что не приду вечером, как планировал, он отреагировал сдержанно и ответил, что завтра он меня ждёт уже без дураков. Мы даже посмеялись. А потом я решил всё-таки приехать к нему. Типа сюрприз. Приехал. И не застал дома. Развернулся, недоумевая, пытался достать по мобильному, но он был недосягаем. Я места себе не находил, обзванивая его друзей, потом больницы и морги, и уснул только под утро.   
Завтра же с утра, едва дозвонившись, я рванул к нему и закатил истерику — почему он отключил телефон?   
— Маленький, я должен был выспаться и поэтому выключал его, — глаза честные, как у коммивояжера.   
— Угу...Выспался?   
— Да, и чувствую себя гораздо лучше, а то уже с ног падал.   
«Ха, отчего ж ты падал и на кого?А может, в кого?» — я подумал, но вслух ничего не сказал. Я, конечно, сразу догадался, где он был. Но нужна была уверенность.   
Следующий раз не заставил себя ждать. Он что-то врал про успокоительное, которое ему надо выпить и выспаться, поэтому мы не сможем увидеться. Такую отмазку я слышал не в первый раз, но раньше не подозревал, что это может быть неправдой, страшно подумать, сколько времени это уже тянулось... Я пожелал ему сладких снов и заявился через час. В квартире никого не было. Я взял из бара бутылку «Мартини», отхлебнул прямо из горлышка, вышел на огромный балкон из его гостиной и закурил, глядя на город внизу. Я боялся, что мои догадки окажутся верны. Но сомневаться больше не мог. Отшвырнул сигарету, выпил ещё полбутылки, закрыл квартиру, и через полчаса оказался перед входной дверью «Мустанга».  
Конечно, он был там. Я подошёл, встал перед ним и спросил:   
— Так и не смог заснуть?   
Он побледнел.Потом его лицо словно замкнулось и он спокойно ответил:   
— Вроде того.   
— Веселишься? Я тоже, блядь, хочу. И начну, пожалуй, с того, что набью кому-нибудь морду!   
К концу фразы я почти орал, чувствуя не то, что бешенство, а скорее праведный гнев — меня дурили столько дней! Ну и «Мартини» врезало по шарам, ясное дело. На нас начали обращать внимание, он схватил меня за руку, сдавив очень больно, и потащил к выходу, успокаивающе кивая вышибале или как там называют этот шкаф, а я цеплялся за столы и орал, что пришёл послушать музыку, пение, блядь, её величества Кристал, и никто не имеет права лишать меня этого удовольствия, я ниипические налоги плачу, между прочим! Откуда всплыл бред про налоги — не знаю. Он выволок меня за дверь на глазах у этой суки и всего бара, но мне было плевать — я кипел как чайник, он затолкал меня в машину и отвёз ко мне домой.   
Едва переступив порог, он закатил мне такую оплеуху, что я еле устоял. Я поверить не мог, что он ударил меня из-за этой твари. Потом, спокойно, даже нет, скорее равнодушно, глядя на меня, сказал:   
— Ты, помнится, устал от наших отношений? Так пора бы отдохнуть. Нам надо расстаться.   
У меня будто почву из-под ног выбили. Этого не могло быть — Дэнни, мой Дэнни, влюблённый и надёжный, предлагает мне расстаться. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы прошептать:   
-Ты любишь её? А меня?.. Разлюбил?   
Ответ меня удивил бы, если бы я способен был продраться сквозь отупение страха и хмель, и хоть что-то соображать:   
— Нет, не люблю. И — нет, не разлюбил. Но всё уже не так, ты и сам понимаешь. Я привязан к тебе, малыш, но нам нужно отдохнуть друг от друга.   
И вышел. Я сначала остолбенел. В грудь будто жидкого азота плеснули — и горячо и леденеет всё, ужасное ощущение. И страх — а как же я? Как я без него? Что я буду делать? Не может быть, чтобы он меня разлюбил, это же я — Робби, его самое главное сокровище, его «маленький»!..Что он делает со мной?!.. 

До меня наконец начало доходить, какую злую шутку сыграло со мной оно — то самое беззаветное доверие, владеющее мной целиком, куда завели меня глупость и наивность. В мою систему мироздания не укладывалось, что Дэнни, такой безумно влюблённый, способен меня покинуть, разлюбить. 

Я мгновенно протрезвел и помчался за ним сломя голову, чуть не угробив подаренный им «Мицубиси», хорошо, копы где-то попрятались, как тараканы по щелям, или Иисус берёг меня, начинающего алкоголика. Я трезвонил в дверь, пока он не открыл, упал в его обьятия, задыхаясь от слёз, в общем, вёл себя как безвольная тряпка, но мне было всё равно — такой ужас вызывала во мне мысль о том, что я останусь не просто один, а без него. Не помню, что я нёс, не помню, как убеждал его, но мы решили не расставаться, и он пообещал, что будет со мной всегда, что любит меня и больше не увидится с сукой Кристал.   
А потом мы занимались любовью, от счастья меня уносило, как никогда, и я впервые кончил лишь оттого, что его член скользил во мне, каждый раз сладко надавливая внутри, отдаваясь в теле дрожью наслаждения... Он так и не ласкал меня руками, а оргазм был настолько мучительный и всепоглощающий, что я отрубился почти сразу. 

После того раза мне довелось узнать, что он легко нарушает обещания.   
Дэниэл опять отправился в «Мустанг» примерно через месяц, и я примчался, как идиот, орал что-то про сук и шлюх, но охрана быстро вывела меня через заднюю дверь. Дэниэл вышел через пять минут, и молча, как и тогда, отвёз меня домой, теперь уже к себе. В этот раз я легко не отделался.   
Он ударил меня поддых с каким-то остервенением, схватил за горло и начал отвешивать пощёчины, пока у меня не пошла кровь из носа, впечатал в стену, и когда я упал, ударил ногой в живот, лишь под конец своего замаха приостановив движение ноги, поэтому удар оказался не такой сильный, как мог бы быть, но в голове у меня и так гудело от оплеух, а внутренности разрывались, и было трудно дышать через придушенное до этого горло, я кашлял и хрипел, даже не пытаясь подняться. Он смотрел на меня сверху, и когда я более-менее пришёл в себя, пытаясь хотя бы сесть, он содрал с меня штаны, а потом грубо оттрахал там же на полу, перевернув на живот. И потом гладил и целовал, сам отнёс в ванную, сам смыл с меня кровь, покрывая поцелуями моё тело и приговаривая шепотом « прости-прости-прости».   
Я был в шоке. Оттого, что он может быть таким. Оттого, что я кончил, подмахивая, как шлюха, задыхаясь от наслаждения и собственных криков, пока он наматывал на кулак мои волосы, вколачивая в пол. Оттого, что я не могу злиться на него и даже ни в чём не обвиняю. От осознания, что люблю его.  
На следующий день я проколол язык. Полегчало.   
И понеслись весёлые деньки. Я превратился в параноика — всё время думал о том, где он, о чём думает? Он опять говорил мне слова любви, опять был нежен, но уже через неделю пошёл в чёртов притон, я знал это, чувствовал. И понимал — это было выше его сил, расстаться с ней, не видеть её.   
Временами я не узнавал его, и мне казалось, что ангел, который прежде держал руку на плече моего Дэнни, покинул его, и теперь на месте ангела мне усмехается и корчит рожи бес. Он врал, что задерживается на работе, а когда приходил пьяный среди ночи, то вообще не пытался ничего объяснить, а просто набрасывался с поцелуями и далее, по ставшей привычной схеме — злобные кусачие поцелуи, выкручивание рук, секс. Наутро он что-то врал о партнёрах и их окучивании за стаканчиком виски. Я был благодарен ему за враньё. И первое время не решался пойти в бар и увидеть всё в очередной раз своими глазами. 

Сначала я просто пытался не думать много о происходящем , пытался отвлечься, встречаясь с друзьями, но легче не становилось — я всё возвращался мыслями к нему, представлял их свидания, то, как они трахаются, и сходил с ума. К тому же, у меня испортились отношения в колледже, я был весь как натянутая струна, наигрывающая сумасшедший мотив, и людям было тяжело со мной, я ухитрился испортить отношения почти со всеми, кроме Дорис. С учёбой тоже начались проблемы, не могли не начаться, я прогуливал, хамил преподавателям и постоянно срывался. Всё чаще начал прикладываться к бутылке. С работы в конторе, где трудился по вечерам, меня попёрли. В общем, я терял себя.

Дэниэл словно не замечал ничего, к тому же я, похоже, разбудил в нём зверя. Наш секс был всё более грубым,и когда он бывал пьян, всё срывалось в животный трах, почти изнасилование, и море нежности сразу после — ласковые поцелуи под аккомпанемент ставшего привычным «прости, маленький». Меня это убивало, а моё тело только этого и ждало, изнывая от воспоминаний о грубости Дэниэла, и надо отметить, что он ни разу при этом не причинил мне серьёзного вреда, контролируя происходящее. Я был как под кайфом и всё время требовал новой дозы. Я умирал от тоски по его прежней нежности и заботе, мечтал о нём всё время, но мечтал не о прежних занятиях любовью, а о грубом трахе на полу и только это могло утолить мою жажду. Я никогда раньше не кончал так ярко и долго. Однажды я даже кончил просто думая о нём, не прикасаясь к себе. «Быть без ума от любви» — для меня это выражение приобретало новый смысл. 

Потом я решил, что хватит прятаться, и пошёл в «Мустанг». Первый раз после того случая я не смог зайти, но видел, что он там.   
Я напился, как свинья, в баре на другом конце города, пытался позвонить Дэнни на мобильный, но он, как всегда, был недоступен, видимо, встречал очередных клиентов, хе-хе. Мысль о такси в пьяную голову не приходила.   
Я позвонил Джеку и он приехал за мной, отвёз домой, и я рыдал на его груди, ничего не объясняя, а потом мы начали целоваться и, сам не знаю как, он очутился между моих раздвинутых ног, и его хищное в своём возбуждении лицо качалось надо мной в такт его толчкам.   
Мне было никак, ведь это был не Дэнни.   
Наутро я ненавидел себя как никогда. Даже избитый и изнасилованный Дэниэлом, я не чувствовал себя таким грязным ничтожеством, как после спонтанного и никому не нужного секса с Джеком, на которого я теперь просто смотреть не мог, до того было противно. Но обижаться следовало только на себя — вроде как сам хотел. Не возражал, во всяком случае. 

Пора было брать себя в руки. Я проколол соски, вставил ещё три серёжки-колечка в ухо — полегчало, как всегда, и отправился в колледж — узнать, что можно сделать, чтобы избежать отчисления. За три недели я справился со всеми долгами, Дорис помогла. Я старался не пить всё это время. Почти удавалось. Студент Роберт Блэз оступился ненароком, но исправился, алиллуйя. 

Дэнни в очередной раз «встречал партнёров» , судя по тому, что, несмотря на десять вечера, его не было дома. Я пошёл в бар, сел рядом с ним, и даже аплодировал выступлению Кристал. Что-то перегорело во мне и я больше не мог ненавидеть её(его?), просто сердце тупо ныло, будто утыканное иголками, но это было почти терпимо. Я напился, опять «Мартини», не рассчитал дозу, но на воздухе мне стало полегче, а дома, куда меня отвёз Дэниэл, так и вовсе хорошо.   
В эту ночь он был нежен, как раньше, а я не мог ответить сам себе, рад я этому или нет. Он обещал, что больше не увидится с ним(с ней?), что ему не нужен никто, кроме меня, и что всё у нас будет хорошо и вообще по-прежнему. Я делал вид, что верю. 

Так мы и жили втроём — я, Дэнни и незримо, но очень явно — Кристалл.   
Я был готов ко всему, был готов делить его с сучкой, лишь бы он не бросал меня. В этом шатком затишье прошло около месяца, и сегодня Дэнни опять не пришёл вовремя, и вот, я припёрся в «Мустанг», сам не знаю зачем. Мне тяжело, но не так, как раньше. Привыкаю.

*** 

Песня отзвучала, и я открываю глаза. Овации. Я вежливо хлопаю — он(она?) действительно хорошо поёт. Наливаю себе виски на три пальца и выпиваю залпом, как учил Серж, студент из России, они там все так пьют. В горло врезало расплавленным свинцом, рикошет по ногам, и мне стало немного позитивней — всё как обычно. А будет ещё лучше. Давно пора было перейти на виски и прекращать травиться сладкой дрянью с бумажным вкусом. Хорошее решение.   
Я не смотрю на Дэниэла и ничего не говорю — зачем? Всё предельно ясно и я давно уже потерял вкус к разборкам. К тому же мне всё лучше, и говорить совершенно не тянет.   
Тем временем концертная программа, или как там это называется, закончилась, и сука направляется к нашему столику. Дэниэл вскакивает, как идиот, отодвигая стул, он бы ещё начал рукавом стол протирать перед этим трансом. Я представляю эту картину и на моём лице расплывается улыбка, я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не заржать. Сука вроде как удивлена, но улыбается мне краешками губ. Он(она?) красивый. Честно. Или я уже дошёл до кондиции? Прислушиваюсь к себе. Вроде бы...   
Из раздумий меня выводит голос Дэниэла:   
— Кристалл, это Робби. Я тебе о нём рассказывал.   
Прям сенешаль её величества, ёпт. Я киваю благосклонно:   
— Привет, — я буду очень вежлив, я смогу. Её величество улыбается чуть шире:   
— Мы уже виделись.   
Я чувствую, что неудержимо краснею, и начинаю злиться. Отмечаю невольно — у неё уникальный голос — высокий, чуть хрипловатый, словно готовый сорваться на стон или крик. На изящном запястье — браслет с нехилыми камушками — подарок Дэниэла, сто двадцать тысяч, я видел чек.   
Дэнни посмеивается:   
— Ну с кем не бывает. Не рассчитал силы, молодой ещё.   
Типа обстановку разрядить пытается, что ли? «Молодой»... А для твоих кулаков в самый раз, по-видимому.   
— Я тренируюсь, — манерно беру сигарету, прикуриваю. Фак, веду себя как мальчишка. Или как блядь. О! Как блядский мальчишка. В точку.   
Ненавижу себя.   
Они улыбаются и начинают неспешно обсуждать каких-то общих знакомых, какие-то моменты оцифровки записей, что-то о компьютерной обработке, программы, непонятные «минусовки»... Я теряю нить. Да я и не собирался поддерживать беседу, сижу себе тихо, как мышка, и они совершенно расслаблены, словно забыли обо мне, скорее всего, так и есть. Я грёбаный человек-невидимка. Подливаю себе ещё.   
— Маленький, с тебя хватит, — произносит Дэниэл без перехода, вставляя эти слова в свою беседу с тварью, даже не поворачивая головы в мою сторону, но несмотря на хмельной шум в ушах, я улавливаю, что он обращается ко мне, и даже не удивляюсь этому — я настроен на него, как радиолокатор, я легко ловлю его вибрации, его настроение, его слова, всего его и только его.   
Но мне хочется поломаться, чтобы тварь не думала, что я дрессированная собачка.   
— Не «хватит». Я в порядке. Не указывай мне, — мой голос звучит отвратительно, в нём нотки вертлявой сцуко-блондинки. Блин, когда же я успел стать таким?..   
Смело встречаю его взгляд. И сникаю — в его глазах то холодное бешенство, которое я видел всего пару раз, последствия были те ещё, хоть я и обкончался тогда по своему обыкновению, ну да что со шлюхи возьмёшь? Я опускаю глаза и ставлю недопитый бокал на стол.   
— Вот и умница, маленький, — он говорит это тем особым тоном, каким довольные хозяева хвалят своих четвероногих питомцев. Я бросаю короткий взгляд на Кристал, и не могу скрыть удивления — ему(ей?) не нравится происходящее? Во всяком случае он не улыбается, и его лицо Снежной Королевы кажется ещё более ледяным. Дэниэл, видимо чувствуя неловкость, встаёт, бормоча что-то о том, что ему нужно увидеть мистера Бьянко, что он сейчас вернётся, и уходит.   
«Не боишься за своё сокровище, любимый? Вдруг покусаю твою суку?», — так и хочется сказать что-то эдакое, но я молчу. Ему не надо даже смотреть на меня, я всё знаю, всё понимаю. И тут же мне становится смешно — он что же, и мысли не допускает, что я могу внезапно свихнуться, как те школьники, что периодически кладут из папиных пушек половину класса?   
К слову сказать, Кристалл не выглядит, как человек, которого легко обидеть.   
Повисает молчание, я закуриваю и неожиданно для себя произношу:   
— Ты любишь его?   
— Нет, — он будто ждал подобного вопроса, поэтому отвечает незамедлительно. Не поднимая глаз, вертя в пальцах сигарету, тупо вопрошаю:   
— Почему?   
Он хмыкает, потом всё-таки отвечает:   
— Не люблю и всё.   
— А почему тогда?.. — нет, я точно имбецил. Но он отвечает опять, и на протяжении всего последующего разговора я уже не отвожу глаз от его(её?) прекрасного лица.   
— Ему нравится приходить сюда, а я не собираюсь никого прогонять.   
Тысячи ехидных вопросо-ответов в моей голове, но я молчу, не в силах выбрать, а точнее не осмеливаясь произнести, ведь тогда я могу не выдержать и устроить мордобой, а за такое Дэниэл меня точно убьёт. Я молчу и она(он?) продолжает:   
— Я придерживаюсь мнения, что любовь или приходит сразу или не приходит никогда. 

О, как ты не права, девочка, я мог бы лучше всех объяснить, что любовь ещё приходит от качественного траха, в процессе, так сказать, и ужасней и сокрушительнее этой любви мало что есть на свете.   
Но я, конечно, ничего такого не говорю. Вместо этого спрашиваю:   
— Почему ты не скажешь ему об этом? Зачем он продолжает надеяться? Скажи ему, что у него нет шансов, пусть он опять будет моим!   
Ну вот и вырвалось. Блядь, я такой слабак, грёбаный маленький слабак... Но она не улыбается.   
— Ты можешь сказать ему сам.   
— Он не услышит. Он не слышит меня.   
Она(он?) пожимает плечами, берёт сигарету и , со словами «полезно для связок», прикуривает. Его жилистые руки с длинными пальцами безупречны. Затем продолжает:   
— Он скоро сам всё поймёт. Осталось чуть-чуть, и его ослепление пройдёт.   
— Я не верю.   
Она(он?) задумчиво выдыхает дым и молчит. Моё сердце колотится как безумное, мне кажется в этот момент, что я вот-вот начну задыхаться, но я нахожу в себе силы спросить наглым и безразличным тоном:   
— Ну и как он тебе... в постели?   
Мне. Надо. Знать.   
Нежен он или груб?   
Кристал пожимает плечами (в который раз!) и отвечает спокойно:   
— Без понятия. У нас никогда не было секса, — и добавляет: — И не будет. Я не люблю его, — смешок: — Повторяюсь.   
Выпиваю залпом остатки виски и наливаю себе ещё. Я не ожидал. После секундного замыкания в мозгах, приходит мысль — эта его грубость по ночам была ничем иным, как отголоском ярости и обиды, адресованной Кристал и отпечатавшейся на мне, как отпечатывается на траве след от ботинка человека, вляпавшегося в какую-то грязь, а может, и что похуже. И в этот момент почти прозрения во мне словно рушится что-то, какая-то невесомая конструкция, и без того подтачиваемая водами времени. Я даже слышу её хрустальный звон. Видимо, что-то странное творится с моим лицом, потому что Кристал говорит, и глаза её не выглядят такими безэмоциональным как до этого, а в голосе проскакивают нотки участия:   
— Тебе действительно не следует больше пить.   
— Всё хорошо, — я улыбаюсь ей(ему?), улыбаюсь искренне.   
В этот момент как раз подходит Дэниэл, бросает на бутылку подозрительный взгляд, потом переводит его на меня, и в глазах обещание расправы, но мне пофиг, и в дальнейший разговор я не вникаю, только сосу сигареты, одну за одной. 

Мы едем домой в молчании, проходя мимо консьержки, я вежливо здороваюсь, мы в молчании поднимаемся на свой этаж, в молчании входим в квартиру и тут я озвучиваю то, что крутится в моей голове всё это время:   
— Кристалл не любит тебя. И никогда не полюбит. Она сама сказала.   
Я успеваю увидеть его побелевшие глаза, когда он почти без замаха бьёт меня кулаком в лицо и я отлетаю, влипая в стену, а потом сползаю по ней, я почти ослеп и оглох от звона в голове, и мои руки соскальзывают, не находя, за что можно зацепиться. Я не хочу падать, ведь тогда он забьёт меня ногами, а у меня и с прошлого раза нет-нет да и заболит живот, как раз в том месте, куда он меня так ловко ударил.   
Я, конечно, не успеваю подняться, и он начинает пинать меня, стараясь попадать по бёдрам и ягодицам, норовя ударить в живот, но я сворачиваюсь в клубок и пытаюсь закрыть голову и лицо руками. Когда его нога впечатывается мне в поясницу, я не могу удержать крик, и он словно приходит в себя, а потом хватает меня за волосы и тащит куда-то вглубь квартиры. Мне кажется, что кожа на шее и спине оторвётся, голова просто горит, и я царапаю его руки, пытаясь вырваться. Конечно, это не удаётся. Он швыряет меня на ковёр в гостиной, на толстый персидский ковёр, который мы выбирали вместе миллион лет назад, и я впечатываюсь раненой половиной лица в эту дорогую и прекрасную вещь, которая не способна смягчить удар пришедшийся по больному месту. Но я не кричу — мне некогда, я пытаюсь уползти от беса, который вцепился сейчас в моего Дэнни и заставляет его делать всё это. Не успеваю — он хватает меня за ногу и тянет к себе, это легко — мои нынешние 52-а килограмма не способны оказать сопротивление его 82-м. Он одним движением вздёргивает меня вверх , срывая лёгкие летние джинсы (они мне нравились) и рвёт рубашку, задирая её мне на плечи, стаскивая. Я успеваю подумать что-то вроде «переходим к основному блюду», и даже немного порадоваться, таким коротеньким всхлипом — это значит, что он не будет больше меня бить и теперь наверняка уже не убьёт, как он подхватывает меня за бёдра и врывается в моё тело.  
Я не кричу. Я не могу даже дышать от дикой боли, разрывающей мои внутренности. Я никогда не испытывал ничего более ужасного. Никто и никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Он остервенело натягивает меня на свой член и тот вонзается, как раскалённый меч, он режет и рвёт меня, нарочно стараясь ранить, и ему это удаётся, я чувствую струйки крови, щекотно перебирающиеся по коже промежности, от толчков волосы колышутся, как водоросли — моя голова болтается, сознание мутится и плывёт, сквозь гул в ушах доносятся хлюпающие влажные звуки. И тут я наконец делаю обжигающий вдох, и тогда я кричу, это сильнее меня, я не могу удержаться от криков и срываю голос почти мгновенно, наверное, в этом виновата недавняя ангина. Видимо, эти крики и сорванные хрипы ужас как возбуждают, потому что он кончает с протяжным стоном и отшвыривает меня на ковёр. Мне хорошо — из меня вынули брус раскалённого металла, мне плохо — тошнит и слабость, я не могу подняться. Моё тело сотрясает некрупная дрожь и я, наверное, похож на раздавленное насекомое.   
Не смотри на меня, Дэнни.   
Шуршит одежда, затем звякает какое-то стекло, наверное, он полез в бар, да уж, есть что отметить. Как сквозь вату до меня доносятся странные звуки — какое-то скулящее хрипение, и я внезапно понимаю, что именно я являюсь источником жалкого и жуткого неблагозвучия. Надо же, я и не заметил. Рядом раздаются шаги и я непроизвольно сжимаюсь, почти перестаю дышать, хотя ещё не надышался. Ну, хоть скулёж прекратился.   
Он проходит мимо и выходит на балкон, я слышу щелчок зажигалки. Я делаю вдох — блаженство. Мне нужно в ванную, срочно, иначе меня стошнит на ковёр, а ему и так сегодня досталось. И ещё я замёрз, знобит. Поэтому, как ни хотелось бы выключить этот мир, а в душ попасть надо.   
Я с огромным трудом, опираясь на дрожащие руки, приподнимаюсь и понимаю, что встать не получится — ноги тоже дрожат, и я ползком, на четвереньках, перемещаюсь к ванной, благо недалеко, хотя меня заносит. От усилий тошнота накрывает волной, и меня выворачивает на пороге комнаты выпитым виски, желудочным соком и кусочками яблока, съеденного ещё в обед. После этого в голове будто светлеет и я двигаюсь живее. Наконец закрываюсь в ванной и чувствую себя настолько хорошо и в безопасности, хотя это и глупо, что во мне словно второе дыхание открывается. Я даже смог приподняться и встать на дрожащие ноги, и по бёдрам стекает светлая и липкая кровь, видимо, смешанная с его спермой; от выливающейся из меня дряни зад жжёт и щиплет, и я поскорее устремляюсь под душ.   
Но по пути я всё-таки бросаю взгляд на огромное зеркало, которое занимает одну из стен почти полностью. Да я красавец. Согнувшийся, как старик; на бёдрах, руках и боках начинают наливаться красным будущие синяки, они странной формы, видимо, из-за того, что он бил меня ногами и носки его туфель впечатались в мою кожу. Пытаюсь распрямиться, почти удаётся. На бёдрах потёки крови, они словно в диалоге с красно-рыжими кудряшками в паху, это выглядит отвратительно. Мелькает мысль: "А если хирургия? Позорище..." Я поднимаю взгляд выше. Взлохмаченные спутанные пряди. По левой половине лица расползлась розовая с лиловым отливом припухлость, глаза ввалились и тени вокруг по контрасту с белой, как молоко, кожей, кажутся совсем чёрными.   
Я всегда выглядел младше своих лет — пушистые ресницы, вздёрнутый нос, россыпь веснушек и пухлые губы делали моё лицо каким-то детским, это раздражало. И сейчас этот костлявый подросток передо мной, грёбаная жертва насилия, с безумным и затравленным взглядом... Чёрт. Не может быть, чтобы это был я.  
Вдруг разом скручивает, от этих глаз в зазеркалье. Я падаю на колени и плачу так горько, что черти в аду должно быть счастливы. За что?.. Что я такого сделал?.. В чём провинился?..   
Появляется желание покончить со всем разом, но за ножом надо пройти на кухню, а я ещё не вымылся.   
Я всхлипываю, подташнивает, всё ещё трясёт, голова болит и кружится, горло саднит, поясница ноет, задница горит, всё тело — сплошная рана. Более жалкое и грустное существо трудно было бы себе представить. Всхлипы потихоньку затихают, слёз уже нет, они все остались на полу этой безжалостно освещённой комнаты. Внезапно охватывает такое острое отвращение к этому слабому, тонкому телу, такому обезображенному сейчас, что меня тут же рвёт опять, прямо под ноги.   
Я не помню, как становлюсь, а точнее сажусь под душ, но под струями воды, уносящей мой страх и позор в неведомые недра, мне становится легче, и когда раздаётся слабый стук в дверь и еле слышное «Робби, маленький?..», я хриплю погромче, что всё в порядке, скоро выйду, и мой голос почти не дрожит.   
Нахожу в корзине с бельём трусы и одеваю, морщась и постанывая, вкладываю в них маленькое полотенце( деревенская дурочка с первыми месячными, ей-богу),закутываюсь в халат и выхожу, подволакивая ноги как больной, да я и есть больной.   
Его нигде не видно, но меня это не беспокоит. Я прохожу на кухню, беру бутылку воды с полки шкафчика, роюсь в аптечке и беру пару таблеток анальгетика, хотя морфин был бы более уместен, как я думаю. Особенно правильной эта мысль становится, когда я пытаюсь сесть, — мне кажется, или снова идёт кровь? В конце концов я сажусь, зашипев и прикусывая губу от боли, внезапно шарахнувшей внутри, немного боком, и вздрагиваю — в дверях застыл Дэнни, он бледен, как привидение.   
«Хреново выглядишь» — хочу сказать, но слова застревают в горле — он подходит ко мне, глядя совершенно старыми глазами. Опускается на колени и утыкается лицом в мои. Я рассеянно глажу его волосы, я чувствую отголоски его ужаса и отчаяния, когда он пришёл в себя и осознал, что произошло. Я знаю, что такого больше не повторится. 

Кристал была права — он всё поймёт, уже начинает понимать. И он вернётся ко мне, душой и сердцем, без остатка, и будет любить меня ещё сильнее. Я умею терпеть, я подожду, осталось совсем чуть-чуть. 

Но верить ему я уже не буду. Я теперь всегда настороже, я помню, во что он может превратиться, когда его любовь не то, что умирает, а скорее засыпает, уходит в тень, под землю. 

И я постепенно избавлюсь от моей любви к нему, такой прекрасной в своём безумии, такой сильной, огромной. Я буду душить её медленно, да она и сама зачахнет без того абсолютного доверия, которое Дэниэл кропотливо убивал последние месяцы.   
И тогда я буду свободен. Я смогу покинуть своего единственного любимого и мне не будет больно и страшно, я не буду больше умирать под пыткой его безразличия. 

Я стану просто недосягаем для его чувств. Любых. Для его любви прежде всего. 

До меня долетает еле слышное:   
— Маленький мой...   
Горло сжимается, но мне удаётся довольно громко произнести сорванным голосом:   
— Не называй меня так больше. Никогда. 

За окном разгорается нежно-ванильное утро.


End file.
